


Warm... Warmer... Too Hot! I'm on fire!

by FancyWords (orphan_account)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FancyWords
Summary: Flug is enjoying a nice shower. Black Hat ruins it. Then he makes it better.





	Warm... Warmer... Too Hot! I'm on fire!

Flug folded his clothes and set them on a bench in the large bathroom. He walked past the sink and toilet to the shower and drew back the curtain. After carefully getting inside, he closed the curtain.

Flug carefully turned the knob hotter. He then turned to colder. Then hotter. Then colder. His exposed skin began to turn red at the comforting heat. It really was a blessing that Black Hat showed hot water and didn't mess around with the bathrooms.

This is alright, Flug thought. He grabbed at that uncomfortable rubber mask he had to wear and scratched his neck. He had so many cuts and bruises from the day that began to burn.

Flug grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed away. It was nice to get all the ash, blood, and chemicals off. They would all come back soon, though. Nice showers were too good for those thoughts.

Flug put down the soap and put his hands under the water before he stepped forward. He breathed in the humid air as the water cascaded down his back. He closed his eyes and raised his head. After a few moments, he opened them again.

Flug rubbed his fogged up goggles and fiddled his hands. He moved his hand down his stomach and lower until he was palming himself.

The shower curtain slide noisily across the horizontal rod. Flug flinched back and thanked the gripping mat for avoiding a broken neck. A large figure stood in front of him.

"Sir?" Flug yelled as he protectively held his hands in front of his face and neck.

"What?" Black Hat asked calmly.

Flug pushed himself against the bath faucet and stared at the invader of his shower. Well, it wasn't his. He was using the lab shower because 5.0.5 was taking a bubble bath in the one in his room. Did Black Hat not have his own shower?

Black Hat raised an eyebrow and sneered at Flug. He closed the curtain and stepped forward while stretching out his arms. He then yawned before looking back at Flug expectantly.

Flug tried to escape, but he couldn't go back any farther. Black Hat was completely naked (beside his hat), and Flug didn't dare look down.

"What?" Black Hat yelled.

Flug felt like his skin was on fire as he squirmed around. He realized that he had turned the water hotter by accident and scrambled to change it. While turning around, Flug tripped and grabbed the water curtain.

Flug fell out of the bathtub and fell to the tiled floor. The shower rod hit him in the forehead, and he blindly grabbed at the curtain on top of him.

Flug coughed as ash covered his body. The curtain was burned away and caking the floor and walls in grey dust. His small wounds felt like they had acid poured into them.

The water immediately turned into stream as it left the shower head. Black Hat was standing with his arms curled up into inhuman shapes. Fire poured out of his being and melted away at the tub and tiles.

Flug silently screamed as he squirmed away from the white liquid of the tub flowing towards him. His eyesight was being clouded with smoke and steam until he was blind.

The room cooled down, and it smelled fresh. Flug rubbed at his goggles and looked around. The tiles were in chunks of brownish silver solidified goo. Flug brushed off the ash and got up on shaky legs.

"Clean yourself up," Black Hat ordered

Flug grabbed for a towel, but Black Hat hissed. "You'll never get it off that way, and then you'll have to clean the towel! Under the shower you idiot! I should cut your brain in half for thinking I even thought that was a good idea!"

Flug dropped the towel and stepped over the obsidian like tub walls. The tub floor was bumpy and easier to get a grip on, but painful on the feet.

Black Hat was right under the hole in the wall where the shower head used to be. Flug lifted out his hand to let it be filled and brought it back to wash over himself. Flug stood in the cold air while washing himself like a cave man for many minutes.

Black Hat leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Flug still felt like he was being watched, and he quickly covered his crotch. He started to look down, but Black Hat's eyes snapped open, and Flug looked away.

"Don't have this fixed. Looks nice, huh?" Black Hat mused.

Flug nodded while sniffing at the growing smell of chemicals and rubbing his goggles clean. He leaned closer to Black Hat. It almost felt romantic.

The two stood together under the warmth of the shower. The air was thick with humidity and beginning to warm the whole bathroom. Flug looked over and was thankful to see that the tub area was the only part of the bathroom that was damaged.

Black Hat collapsed into a mess of gray gooey tar. Flug jumped at the suddeness and slipped on it, hitting his back against the tub walls and groaning in anguish.

After rolling around in pain, Flug dragged himself to the stream of hot water and cleaned himself up. It felt special and divine to be in the same place where Black Hat washed himself. Flug then used the water to clean everything else up. He turned on the loud fan before trying to turn off the water. The switch was completely destroyed to he had to plug the shower with his towel. He had a lot of orders to put in.

Flug got dressed in his warm clothes without drying himself because of his lack of extra towels. He didn't feel that swore despite everything that happened. He felt like he should question it, but Flug knew he would get nowhere with Black Hat's unpredictability.

At least he didn't have to pay for new soap and piping. He'd probably need to be pay for the curtain, though.


End file.
